narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukimura Sora
| classification = }} * }} Sora Yukimura (雪村 空, Yukimura Sora) was an S-rank shinobi and Jonin from Soragakure, widely known as Sky King (空王, Sora ō). He was also the Air Mashal of Soragakure Air Forces War Department. He possessed the Kekkei Genkai, Tenshiying inherited by his clan which granted him the ability to create feather. Additionally, he was listed as one of the Legendary-nin in the famous book, "Ultimate Shinobi" long after his death. Appearance Sora had long white hair and a pair of blue eyes that served as the prominent features of male Yukimura. He was considered as the most handsome guy in his village while he was alive. His was always seen wearing black dress shirt with long sleeves and black pants. It is notable that all of his clothes had two holes on the back, a tradition of his clan to support the Kekkei Genkai as they could create a pairs of wings from their back. His overall appearance bears a resemblance of Twilight. Thus he gained a nickname, Twilight Eagle (薄明鷲, Hakumei Washi) shortly after the first activation of his Tenshiying. Personality Sora was a calm and cruel person ever since he was a kid. He will even went as far as punished his own family heavily when they break the rules without showing any mercy. His cruel and strict personality attracted many hatred from his family and friends. Besides, he was a quick-thinker and unlike others who will gone panic, he able to stay calm even during sudden battle or war. He is a talented shinobi but self-contained person. He hated to communicate with others and when he did, he will probably say wrong words which will cause conflicts. He preferred to be alone instead of surrounded by others which caused him extremely uncomfortable. His annoying personality despised by a lot of people but paid off well with the post of Air Marshal of Soragakure War Department as return. Background He was born in Yukimura Clan as a prodigy. His talent was soon discovered when he was five years old. His intelligence combined with matured personality gained him the prodigy title. Sora started his study at age of seven and graduated in the same year with flawless result. His talent gained him many jealousy from his clan and outsider. One year later, he became Chunin after passed the Chunin test with flying color. He defeated everyone of the contestants with ease. His talent was widely spread after he created the technique, Hyakuwa. His personality started to change after he gained the Jonin-rank at the age of 11. He changed to a cruel and strict person without showing any mercy, not even to his family and friends. His friends and family started to hate him and his friend started to leave him as times passed. However, he gained the attention of an officer of Soragakure Air Forces War Department. The officer had eye on him because of his personality and gifted talent that made him suitable to become a member of War Department. He was invited and joined the Air Forces when he was only 12, and became the youngest person to join Soragakure War Department. His natural talent and intelligence gained him the highest position of Air Forces of War Department, Air Mashal at the age of 18. During his leadership, he never lost a single war until he participated in the Sky Rebellion War. The war consisted of Five Great Nations as allied fought against Land of Sky alone. During the war, he divided his army into four groups. Each groups were under command of a high ranked officer. The main group was under his leadership. He led his group to Konohagakure but unfortunately all his men were wiped out in the confrontation due to over outnumbered. Albeit he was a strong shinobi but he failed to defeat the high ranked shinobi of Konohagakure. Before he died, he plucked one of his feather and sealed his secrets inside it, then he threw the feather away. The feather flew along the wind current and his history is slowly forgotten in the future ninja world. Abilites Tenshiying Sora is the strongest Tenshiying user in their clan history. He is the creator of Hyakuwa and its advanced techniques that all of them are based on the concept of shooting large amount of feathers in high speed. He is the first and the only Yukimura who is capable to use Kyūkyoku Mugenwa, the strongest technique of Tenshiying which required massive chakra and skill to use it. When he activated his Tenshiying, he will said the following words, "I am the Sky King, obey me or die !" as a pair of white and black wing slowly emerged from his back that resemble an eagle. His Tenshiying form gained him the nickname, Twilight Eagle (薄明鷲, Hakumei Washi). Quotes *"I am the Sky King, obey me or die !" *(Last words) "Is this the end of my life ? I see ..." Stats Trivia *"Sora" (空) means Sky and "Yukimura" (雪村) means Snow Village. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Sora wishes to fight the Kage of Five Great Nations. **Sora's favorite hobby is flying. **Sora's favorite dish is Curry Noodles. Credits *©Yukimura Sora article and some skill are created by Bakurayuri